A Deadly Fruits Basket
by RedSakura19
Summary: Tohru Honda is on the run and escaping danger until she runs into Yuki Sohma and is saved. But is she really safe when she discovers that the Sohma's are a crime syndicate led by Akito Sohma who despises outsiders? During her stay she learns more about the Sohma's. However, whilst learning about them she also is close to discovering her own secrets which could make or break her.R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fruits Basket. **

**This is an AU so there is no curse. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 : A Dangerous Encounter**

She was running as fast as her bare lean legs could take her, her breathing was irregular causing a gasp for air occasionally to ease her dry and scorching throat. The additional weight of her backpack didn't help the situation at all but if she had to escape her pursuers, she had to suck it up and endure. Lucky for her that she was a cross country 500 metre runner champion in her school otherwise she would have collapsed with exhaustion or most likely caught by now. It was her will and determination to be free as a bird just as her mother always motivated her to, which kept her going and the fact that she did not look forward to be captured.

The road was deserted, as expected in the dead of night except the illumination provided by the street lights. A strong breeze swayed the trees making a rustling sound but it could not mask the noise of the sprinting foots steps against the concrete ground. Her long brown hair fanned behind her shoulders and then with the different direction the wind took covered her face like a veil allowing only her big hazel eyes to be seen.

Just as it seemed the road was an endless and empty path to nowhere, bright lights from headlights of a seemingly black car blinded her vision momentarily before she shielded her eyes with the back of her hand. Still running, she peered through her opened fingers to see a group of black suited men and then her hopes rose knowing she could finally find some help.

She kicked into overdrive with as much energy as she could summon, she was amazed that she even had much energy left. "H-help me," she breathed out gasping to fill her lungs with precious oxygen because the words had grazed her chapped throat and at least the cool air could provide some relief. The men turned around and that is when she saw that they were armed. This certain revelation made Tohru worry as she thought her rescuers might be her undoing.

"Look there she is!" said one of her pursuers alerting the attention of the young man who turned swiftly.

Tohru's gaze shifted to each man until she saw one emerge from behind them. "What's going on? He asked in a calm demeanour before setting his sights on the young woman who slowly began to look up.

"This isn't a date, just grab the girl so we can be off," said her pursuer in an agitated mood pointing at Tohru.

Jarred out of her thoughts, Tohru quickly hid behind the silvered haired young man, with her head tilted to watch the goons who were chasing her. "Please help me," she whimpered willing herself not to cry, she had come this far and wouldn't quit now.

"Hand over the girl and don't try to be a hero. She's ours." The leader stalked forward with his arm reaching out to grab Tohru but the guards assigned for Yuki's protection cocked their guns, aiming at the goons. Stricken with fear the rest ran off not wanting any trouble but the leader stayed not wanting to let go of Tohru that easily. He ambled forward with a twisted smirk on his lips "I'm not afraid, I have these dogs barking and rolling over with the click of my fingers, pretty boy" he sneered making a grab for Tohru. She closed her eyes not wanting to know what happens next. _Oh mom please save me_. A crack was heard and then a groan of pain, Tohru snapped her eyes open to see the brute kneeling on the ground holding his hand while muttering curses.

"Nice one boss," one of his bodyguards complimented, they fully well know that they're boss is capable of handling himself in hand to hand combat because he is a talented and skilful martial artist than them, however, because of his stature he is still given security.

"You don't need to be afraid Miss-," he assured with a gentle smile that most girls would swoon over if they ever saw it with their own eyes.

"Tohru Honda," she bowed with respect.

"Miss Honda. I'm Yuki Sohma," Yuki bowed in return.

"Thank you for saving me, Mr Sohma….I don't know what I would have done without your help,"

"It's quite alright," he smiled "come I'll drop you off to wherever you want to go,"

"The airport please,"

Yuki nodded and gestured her to the row of three black BMW X's. They sat inside the second one without a problem and the guards took the one in front and behind.

The silent car ride was becoming awkward as both Yuki and Tohru stared out the window, however there wasn't much to see when they're tinted and its dark outside. Yuki decided to at least strike a conversation before they arrived at the airport or else he may never get a chance again, not that he was overly interested but it's one of things that linger in your mind with the 'What Ifs'.

He turned to face the chestnut haired young woman "Miss Honda I-". His sentence was cut short when the car jolted and the tires screeched to a halt, making both of them lurch forward. Much praises to the seatbelt or they both could have had a nasty whiplash. "What's going on?" asked Yuki with slight annoyance and worry.

"We're being ambushed by the Takosho gang," his security answered readying his colt.45 gun. "Stay here sir while we'll handle this," he said before jumping out the car. Suddenly different calibre of gunfire was heard making Tohru cover her ears in fright.

"It's okay Miss Honda, stay calm" Yuki assured pulling her into a half hug to comfort the distressed girl while he sat as if he were used to this kind thing at a daily basis.

Unexpectedly, the passenger door to Tohru's side swung open and she was pulled out against her will as Yuki looked on before scurrying out. Her capture had her back pressed against his chest with his arm around her shoulder and a gun pointed to her left temple.

"Let her go Aio," Yuki warned coldly.

"Ha! As if I'm gonna listen to you. After I kill you I might keep this sweet peach," he grinned dastardly.

"I only warn three times, after that I show no mercy" he narrowed his purple eyes intimidatingly and it seemed they changed to a darker shade.

"I don't give a shit!" he gripped Tohru making her whimper.

"One….."

Aio just laughed believing it to be nothing.

"Two…last chance," Yuki warned.

"Keep counting," Aio snorted sniffing at Tohru's hair which made her cry silently.

"Three!" Yuki quickly took out his gun from his side case and fired. The bullet pierced his shoulder and the blood splattered leaving a stain on Tohru's cheek. Aio released Tohru and staggered back before getting his bearing right and trying to fire at Yuki; however he wasn't quick enough and another bullet entered his body making him drop to ground limply.

"Yuki!" Tohru called out running to him but hearing a smash she turned around to see her mother's photo frame on the floor. It had fallen from her backpack somehow. She rushed towards it and grabbed it, clutching it close to her chest when a gunshot was heard. Everything stood still and silent, or so it seemed. Tohru spun around and staggered towards Yuki. Tohru smiled weakly before her head began to pound and the world began to spin around her, with half lidded eyes she swayed backwards but was caught by the firm arms of Yuki before spiralling into unconsciousness. All she could hear faintly was her name being called, "Miss Honda! Miss Honda, Miss…." And then she felt the pain hit her full force. She had been shot.

* * *

**Preview **

_Tohru groaned as she stirred fluttering her eyes open to adjust to the dim litted room. She was lying in bed covered over by a silk bed sheet and head resting on a soft pillow. "W-where am I?" with that one question she bolted straight up, letting the wet cloth on her forehead to fall to her lap. The pain from her wound sprang back to life and made her wince until he fell back._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Safe Haven**

"Oh Yuki you're home and- oh my heavens who do you have in your arms? A damsel in distress? What did you do to her?" Shigure chimed impishly covering his mouth.

"I don't have time for your perverted nonsense. Just help me by helping Tohru in to the medical room, she's been shot," ordered Yuki coldly.

"Oh my but how?" asked Shigure in a panic when he finally noticed Yuki's blood stained light grey shirt and Tohru who was bleeding.

"I'll explain later, just do as you're told! I've called Hatori and he said he'll be here in a few minutes," Yuki carried Tohru to the medical room.

* * *

Hatori Sohma the family doctor arrived and began his treatment on Tohru. The process of removing the bullet from her arm was long but it worked out in the end. After keeping her under sedatives and painkillers for now, Hatori left the room to the awaiting anxious two members of his family.

"Is she alright?" asked Yuki who seemed to be worried the most and partially guilty.

"I've removed the bullet but she isn't out of danger yet. She's lost a lot of blood and will need a blood transfusion to survive," answered Hatori rubbing his hands together with an antiseptic gel.

"I'll provide the blood, what blood type is she?"

"B positive,"

"There's only one person we know with that blood type and that's –"started Shigure.

"Kyo," whispered Yuki coldly. "Call him now,"

"B-but Yuki you both hate each other, how will I convince him to come?" worried Shigure. "You know how he is; he can't stand the sight of you let alone be in the same room or house as you,"

"I know but right now Miss Honda's life is at stake. So call that stupid cat. I'm willing to compromise…"

Hatori and Shigure were shocked at this because Yuki and Kyo hate each like cats and dogs but now it seemed things were different. Tohru Honda was the reason behind these two Sohma rivals to endure one another's company for now….

* * *

An orange haired young man clad in a black leather jacket and dark jeans with smart shoes striding towards the medical room with Shigure in tow. His red eyes had a mischievous glint and a smirk upon his lips showed how he was amused by his presence being called upon by his rival. "So Yuki needs my help to save a girl's life that he himself put in the medical wing, ha! This I've gotta see. I always knew that damn rat was nothing special which all of you give him credit for,"

"This isn't a laughing matter Kyo, a poor girl's life is in the balance and you shouldn't be thinking of your rivalry. Yuki was just trying to help her when the Takosho gang attacked,"

"I stand by what I say. He should have finished their leader when he had the chance but no, Mr self-righteous wants to give everyone a second chance. This is his doing. He doesn't deserve that position, someone else does. Someone like-"

"Someone like you, is that right?" Yuki came into view and his expression was that of indifferent but his eyes said more.

"Yeah," Kyo narrowed his red eyes momentarily before shifting to Hatori who had just come out from the medical room. "Come on let's get this over with, I have better things to do with my time than be here,"

"Right this way," Hatori led his cousin to the next room to take his blood.

The blood transfusion was a success and Tohru's condition was stable and out of danger. She was moved to one of the guest rooms. Hatori told them about her having a fever so Shigure was instructed to calm the fever and Yuki stayed by her side seeing her facial expressions change from relaxed and pure to furrowed eyebrows and lips bit every now and then. The room to door opened to reveal Kyo who slipped in and watched from afar.

Yuki turned to look at his orange haired cousin. "Why are you still here I thought you had somewhere else to be and you didn't want to waste your time,"

"I just came here to see the girl whose life _I _saved," Kyo smirked knowing he had one over Yuki. He stepped closer to see the sleeping beauty. Her chocolate hair splayed neatly on the pillow, pale creamy skin which made one wonder if it was soft as it seemed and the contours of her lean body from the bed sheet showed she wasn't half bad. A real gem as her innocence could be reflected from her face. "Er how did she get shot anyway?" asked Kyo as his eyes were transfixed on her face. His mind was speaking on its own accord without his control.

"Her mother's photo frame dropped from her backpack and she went to retrieve during the crossfire," replied Yuki who didn't know why he would be answering to Kyo let alone talking to him. Shigure smiled to himself as he took the cloth off Tohru's forehead and placed it into the cold water before placing it back to her forehead which didn't seem that scorching hot anymore.

"Hmmm did you bring the photo frame; after all she risked her life for it?" Kyo knew how important a mother's memory is, anything related to her is worth more that gold. He unconsciously turned the black and white beads bracelet on his wrist- a gift from his mother, his last memory of her.

"It's over by the dresser," Yuki answered while still gazing at Tohru. He wished she would wake up soon and be alright otherwise he wouldn't forgive himself.

Kyo walked closer the dresser and his eyes widened at seeing the woman in the photo. He stared at it a few more minutes recalling where he had seen this woman and the memory related. Quickly he turned and left without a word.

* * *

Tohru groaned as she stirred fluttering her eyes open to adjust to the dim litted room. She was lying in bed covered over by a silk bed sheet and head resting on a soft pillow. "W-where am I?" with that one question she bolted straight up, letting the wet cloth on her forehead to fall to her lap. The pain from her wound sprang back to life and made her wince until he fell back.

"Ssshhhhh, relax you're safe and sound…" a man in a moss coloured robe (Shigure) gently pushed Tohru down by the shoulders and took the cloth to soak it into the bowl of water beside him. "Yuki-kun recused you like a knight in shining armour and-"

"Shut up Shigure," Yuki told him casually ignoring the pout of the older man. "You're safe now Miss Honda, except you have a fever. Until you are fully recovered, we oblige that you stay in our company," he smiled warmly, allowing a smile to grace upon her lips as well knowing everything would be okay for now….

The first thought which came to her mind was and making her jolt up again was- her mom. "Oh where are my belongings? Where's mom?" she frantically looked around the room.

"Calm down Miss Honda, your belongings are in the wardrobe and your mother's photo on the dresser. I'll bring it to you," Yuki assured her, making her relax and lay back down. Tohru smiled meekly watching the silver haired prince leave her side while Shigure took the wet cloth and repeated the process of stabilizing her temperature. Yuki brought the photo frame and placed it by her bed side and then sat back down on the chair.

"Thank you Yuki and Shigure-san," smiled Tohru closing her eyes.

* * *

After a few minutes Tohru had fallen asleep from the drowsiness and awoke tomorrow afternoon. Learning from her mistake she sat up carefully hissing at the pain and then stared outside the window where the rays of the sun entered. She only wished the window was open so she could feel the fresh breeze and hear the sounds of nature because that always made her feel tranquil no matter what. The door to the room she occupied opened and entered Yuki holding a tray of soup, crackers and from the aroma herbal tea.

"How are you feeling Miss Honda?" he asked setting down the tray on the other bedside drawer.

Tohru smiled "Much better thank you. If it weren't for you I don't think I would be alive and well,"

Yuki's smile faltered and he looked down in what seemed like guilt and shame. "I'm sorry Miss Honda for your current state,"

"It's not your fault Yuki; I see the good of what you did for me. Besides I get hurt most of the time anyway, my friends call me such a clumsy klutz," giggled Tohru. Yuki was astonished by Tohru's kind hearted nature. "Oh no I was meant to catch the flight to New York, Uo must have waited for so long and I haven't even called. Yuki can I please leave I need to tell my friends they're probably worried sick!" rambled Tohru until she realised and stopped with a blush on her cheeks and looked down at her hands in embarrassment.

He took a seat beside the bed and looked at Tohru. "When you've recovered fully I'll take you to the airport and then you can leave. But for now you're in my care and I would like you to rest and not stress yourself out. You can call your friends and let them know however you must eat first,"

Tohru nodded like a good girl and Yuki placed the tray on her lap. Lucky for her it was only her left arm that was hurt not the right otherwise she would have found it difficult to eat considering she is right handed.

"I'll leave so you can eat. If you need anything just call. I've arranged for someone to take care of you," with that said he started for the door.

"Er Yuki…..never mind," blushed Tohru and stared at her reflection in the orange soup.

"What is it Miss Honda? Go on you can tell me," he urged to be some help to her.

"Um can you please open the window, I like to have some fresh air,"

"Yes of course," he opened the window. The cool breeze entered the room and Tohru sighed with content. "Much better isn't it mom?" she suddenly realized Yuki was still in the room and blushed looking down. "I er sorta talk to my mom's photo. She isn't here with me anymore so it's all I have. You probably think I'm weird,"

Yuki felt a twinge of pain in his heart for the girl. It seemed like she had no one except for her friends, but it's not the same. "I'm sorry Miss Honda. Not at all do I think you're strange," he left the room leaving Tohru to eat peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Family Ties**

Yuki ambled down the red carpeted stairs and gracefully sat on the sofa. He rubbed his tired face and sore eyes before leaning his head back and intending to rest his eyes for a while.

"How is she?" Asked Shigure from the opposite sofa he was lounging on while reading a magazine.

"She'll be alright," replied Yuki.

"Guess what?" Said Shigure with grin which Yuki could hear from the glee in his voice.

"What? This better not be a perverted joke or comment. I swear I'm not in the mood," he told his older cousin.

"Well no. But the news is that Kyo is still here. He hasn't left since yesterday. I don't think he plans to leave soon,"

Yuki opened his eyes and sat straight. "Seriously...?" Shigure nodded his head in confirmation. "He won't be staying for long," smirked Yuki as his purple eyes twinkled mischievously. "Not when he sees who I've appointed as Tohru's temporary carer,"

"You mean Kagura," laughed the older Sohma. "Then definitely he's going to run like a cat being chased by a wild boar!"

Kyo stretched at the top of the stairs and walked downstairs.

"Speak of the devil," grinned Shigure pretending to focus on his woman's magazine.

"Why are you still here? I thought you would have left back to Master as soon as your 'business's was done," said Yuki nonchalantly.

"It's my choice whether to go or not. Besides I think I'll take break in Tokyo," replied Kyo. "How's the girl?"

"She's much better now," answered Yuki.

"Thanks to who?" Smirked Kyo. Yuki had his patience otherwise he could easily pound some sense into that cocky bastard. Hence it was best to ignore for now.

The doorbell chimed grabbing the attention of the Sohma men. Shigure and Yuki quickly shared a glance.

"That must be Tohru's carer. Do you mind answering that since you're staying here you have to equally move your weight around as there aren't any servants,"

"Yeah whatever," mumbled Kyo and went to answer the door which was being repeatedly knocked. "Hold ya horses I'm coming. Jeez haven't you heard patience is a virtue?!" He opened the door and received the shock of his life. A young woman with mid length brown hair clad in a blue dress flung herself at him in a tight suffocating hug.

"Kyo my love! It's been so long since I've seen you. Why haven't you called or come to see me?!" Kagura exclaimed.

"Get off me! Can't you take a hint?" yelled Kyo trying to shove the clinging girl off him.

"Kyo how can you be so mean? You promised to marry me!" Kagura screamed repeatedly hitting him with her fists on his chest as she became from timid to terror.

Yuki coughed interrupting the supposed lovers tiff. "Kagura-San I've called you here for a purpose besides this,"

"Oh of course. My apologies. Where is she?"

"Upstairs in the room at the end of the hallway," motioned Yuki.

"Right," nodded Kagura "I'll see you later my love," she winked and blew a kiss at Kyo before skipping upstairs.

"You can't really tell she's legally an adult or a trained assassin," mused Shigure.

"So this was your plan you damn rat! You'll pay for that," Kyo stormed off in a huff.

* * *

Tohru was becoming bored just being in bed. She wasn't the lazy type she's more energetic and likes to move around a lot doing activities.

A knock on the door got her attention.

"Come in," she called politely

Kagura came inside and closed the door behind her. "Hi I'm Kagura Sohma, Yuki's cousin. I'm the one who will take care of you while you're not completed recovered," she smiled.

Tohru didn't know what say except "Thank you," with a grin.

"I like your hair it's really long, straight and heavy. I wish my hair was like that," said Kagura as she brushed Tohru's hair.

"Thanks! The key to healthy hair is always giving it a trim once and a while and using jasmine oil for nutrition,"

"Ah I see no wonder your hair smells so nice. Do you think guys like it when a girl's hair smells good?" Kagura was setting Tohru's hair into twin tails from the ribbons Tohru had in her bag.

That question took Tohru by surprise as she hasn't been in a situation to think about grooming herself for a boy. "Er I think so," blushed Tohru. "But that's not an important reason. He must like your qualities as a person more than your beauty,"

Kagura sighed "so true. Kawaii you look so adorable!" She hugged Tohru from behind. "From now on you're my little sister,"

"I never had a sister before," said Tohru sombrely.

"Well now you do so no worries,"

* * *

Kagura and Tohru had got to know one another and quickly became friends because of their bubbly personality. Tohru had told Kagura how she felt really bored siting in one room and wanted to go out for some fresh air. Kagura then decided to take her to the garden.

"Wow it's really beautiful," exclaimed Tohru as she took careful steps with Kagura by her side to look closely at the different type of flowers on the shrubbery and then the Sakura tree standing tall with all its glory.

"It really is, isn't it?" agreed Kagura.

"So Miss Honda how do you feel now that you're enjoying your fresh air?" Asked Yuki as he approached the two.

"I feel so much better than before. Your garden is really wonderful," replied Tohru with a smile as always.

"Why wouldn't it be because my guess is that Yuki did this himself," said Kagura. "He's very talented right from the start,"

Yuki averted his gaze uncomfortably and tried to hide the embarrassment showing on his cheeks. He wasn't too pleased with being praised or considered to be perfect like everyone else believes, especially in these matters. His enemies would mock him and even laugh themselves to death.

"I see you're up and about," a gruff voice took Tohru by surprise. She turned to see an orange haired boy with sharp red eyes. His face seemed to be resembling a scowl and his hands were shoved into his pocket like a habituated habit.

"Yes I am thank you. I'm Tohru Honda," Tohru bowed with respect as she didn't recognise him but he seemed to know her.

"Kyo Sohma,"

"It's nice to meet you Kyo," smiled Tohru.

They stared at each other more than necessary until Kagura found the opportunity to cling on to his arm. Tohru nearly stumbled had not Yuki provided support. Both boys felt on edge concerning Tohru.

"Oops sorry Tohru. Kyo has been my childhood sweetheart for as long as I can remember. I just can't contain myself when he's around. He promised to marry me one day. We're in love!" Exclaimed Kagura. Yuki just shook his head at his lovelorn cousin.

"No we're not! And I might I have said that when we were young. Kids say stupid things get over it," justified Kyo not knowing why. Why did he care about what Tohru thought of him and...someone else?

"I think it's sweet to have someone love you like this," commented Tohru.

"If it's a maniac like her then I'll pass. I don't need anyone's love," said Kyo stoically and shrugging off Kagura. He walked away but Kagura still followed him. He had to break into a run to escape her.

"Are they always like his?" mused Tohru.

"Very much so," remarked Yuki.

"So you made this magnificent garden. What other talents do you have that Kagura mentioned?" Smiled Tohru.

He felt his cheeks become warm again. He usually would feel embarrassed to even mention his hobbies around others as that would affect his image only a few people know about this side of Yuki. However Tohru didn't seem like one to judge or mock. From her positive aura he felt as if he could share a lot of things with her. But he had remained distant from people other than family that it made him difficult to trust another.

"Well I do have a secret base," he blurted and then mentally cursed himself as he was debating this matter without coming to a logical conclusion.

"Wow really can I see it?" She requested with big innocent brown eyes which made refusal not difficult but impossible. "I'm sorry. It's a secret so you probably don't want another to see it. Never mind,"

"I suppose it's alright," sighed Yuki.

Yuki led her through a forest part of the garden holding her by the shoulders and taking care for each step. As his memory served him right she mentioned she's clumsy unless that was to make him feel better.

They came to a big vegetable patch with cauliflower, cabbage, carrots, leeks and even tomatoes.

Tohru walked closer to the patch without any support and kneeled down to examine the fresh produce. "You really grew them from scratch?! It's amazing. Do you use them for cooking?" She was grinning like a gleeful child excited at almost at everything. "I tried growing something once but it didn't grow. It was part of a science experiment we had to do. I brought the little plastic cup with soil and the seed home. I watered it and put it on a window sill for sunlight. Nothing happened for a few days and I became worried thinking I killed it. Mom assured me that all good things take their time so I waited for a whole week and just as I was about to lose hope I saw tiny little leaves sprouting. After a week or so more it grew into Cress and from that day on I never gave up hope on anything,"

Yuki at first found her ramblings amusing but now was beginning to decipher the hidden message. The moral of the story as some would say. He couldn't help the smile reaching his lips without the effort. A new phenomena indeed and glad that no one witnessed this, except a guest of a few days. Soon this change would resort back to the old routine.

* * *

Tohru was lingering near a bookcase trying to find something to read from the many books and volumes. It seemed that they were untouched probably because either they were kept well or just as a display.

"Looking for a book to read?" asked Shigure walking up to her.

"Yep. I felt a little bored so I came to look for a book to read. I hope you don't mind,"

"Nonsense I couldn't refuse a pretty girl like you. Consider this your own home," grinned Shigure. "By the way what is your favourite genre?"

"Well I enjoy reading romance books and Shojo manga," replied Tohru with a red tint on her nose.

"Well you're in luck. I'm a novelist and I've written quite a lot romance books," Shigure told her proudly"

"Shigure-san aren't you in the mafia….?" Asked Tohru quite perplexed.

"Oh heavens no. I don't have the heart for blood or killing. Instead I enjoy writing ones soul on a piece of paper which is read and appreciated by many. Besides I do have gorgeous looks that could kill," he chortled while Tohru stood there with a nervous smile hoping not to offend her host. "Anyway I've written many books such as Love is a Sea, Love at a Motel and Love Filled Nights. Have you heard of any of them?"

"I don't think I have," Tohru shook her head.

"Would you like to read those?" asked Shigure hopingly. "I have them in my office and also a draft of my new novel!

"I don't think that is a good idea," interjected Yuki and he was glad he did. Tohru gave him a strange look which irked him to explain. "His books cater for certain readers. You won't find them around," _Unless in the restricted section_. "If you're looking to read a good book, why don't you try Great Expectations? It's a classic,"

"Or Twelve Shades of Grey," Shigure impishly added. "It's my absolute favourite!"

"Great Expectations is one of my favourites" said Tohru. "I guess we have similar tastes Yuki," she found and took the book to read.

Yuki had never met one to have things in common with. It made him feel a bit happy and feared at the same time. This girl was effortlessly making him to open up little at a time. Usually he would wear a mask of false emotions around others but his real thoughts and emotions seemed to be seeping out like rays of sunshine through clouds. This really bothered him but who can control something without control?

* * *

Tohru sat at the dining table patiently with Kyo on the opposite end. She insisted on helping but Shigure, Yuki and Kagura had told her that she's a guest but Tohru did manage to persuade them to set the table. The silence between the two was awkward. Kyo didn't want to say anything and Tohru was nervous to talk with this stranger who had a short temper.

On the other hand the kitchen was having problems of its own. Shigure and Yuki had expected Kagura to cook dinner however she can't cook too well as the kitchen was a mess. Neither did they know how to cook as they had been living off take-way. That appeared the only option, ordering take away. the food was brought on plates and served. Tohru picked up her chopstick and held up while saying a quite prayer. The Sohma clan looked at Tohru and were quite impressed before quietly eating their dinner. This girl was well mannered and rooted.

"So Tohru tell us a little about yourself?" Asked Shigure from the head of the table in a more than pleasant tone.

"Oh um..." That caught her off guard. "Well I'm from America. I live in New York with my friends in a shared apartment while studying in NYU - New York University,"

"That sounds interesting. My question to you is that don't you feel scared knowing that your sitting having dinner with the Sohma Syndicate?" Shigure was really amused about this and curious. After all that she's been through she can make out like nothing of the sorts happened and be cheery amongst the feared.

Yuki and Kyo sent a deathly glare at their older cousin at this inappropriate question or a reminder. Did they really need a hostile situation?

"Honestly no as I can relate. My mom used to be in a gang once during her college days,"

"Which gang?" Asked Kyo with interest.

"I think it was called the Red Butterfly. My mom was a real hell raiser then and respected or feared by the majority. That is until she met my dad who was a professor. He wasn't afraid but instead kind to her and helped mom a lot. They fell in love and mom began to change, leaving the Red Butterfly. Love really changes people," Kagura and Shigure sighed dreamily while Yuki and Kyo felt uncomfortable on the matter but pondered it in silence. "Once mom graduated they got married and after a few years they had me. When I was five dad passed away from pneumonia on a business trip leaving mom to take care of me alone...," Tohru looked down at her food not meeting anyone's gaze. "...At age ten my mom enrolled me into a student exchange program in New York. My friends Uo and Hana were accepted too because they didn't want me alone in a new school and in a different country. Mom worked hard here in Japan to pay for my expenses," Tohru paused for moment. "Just a few weeks ago I was informed of her death. I had to leave everything and come here to perform her last rites and the funeral. Uo and Hana had come for the funeral and wanted to stay but I told them to leave while I sorted a few things out. And here I am now," Tohru mockingly laughed playing with her food on the plate, having lost her appetite. After that the table was quite. The Sohma clan was moved by her and sympathetic...or even empathetic. "It's quite alright. That's just life. We have to keep moving because if we don't move the world will. Literally," laughed Tohru. She didn't want sympathy or be responsible for lowering everyone's mood.

Kagura noticed Kyo taking secret glances at Tohru and decided to exhort her 'love' on him. "Kyo my love here," she intended on feeding him with her chopsticks by shoving it close to his face.

"What the hell?! No!" he pushed away but Kagura was adamant. In this struggle the saucy chicken piece fell on Kyo's favourite hoodie making him push back his chair and stand up quickly. Kagura gasped and everyone on the table stared with their meal forgotten. "Look at what you did?! God I just hate you! How many times do I have to tell you to stay the hell away from me?!"

Tears stung Kagura's eyes as she covered her mouth to prevent a sob and left the table hurriedly. Soon after her Kyo left too as his appetite was lost. Seeing Kagura upset Tohru excused herself and left after her.

* * *

Tohru knocked on Kagura's room door. After a moment she heard a faint "Come in,"

"Hi," greeted Tohru coming inside and closing the door behind her. She saw that Kagura was leaning against the foot of the bed cutting out paper animals from black paper.

"Hey," Kagura replied back glumly without looking at Tohru.

Tohru sat down on the floor beside Kagura. "Is that supposed to be cat?"

"Yeah. Cats are Kyo's favourite animals but he'll never admit that openly but it's his symbol," answered Kagura with a sad smile.

"I love cats too! I remember my mom telling me bedtime stories about the Zodiac where all the animals were invited to a banquet by god and the rat was supposed to inform them. He told everyone but lied to the cat. As a result he couldn't be in the Zodiac. I guess he felt angry and left out. I feel for him,"

"That's the story of Kyo's life too in a way. All I ever want is for him to be happy,"

Tohru nodded with understanding. "We have to be patient in life and sometimes let time take its course. Time and space can be the best healer. Now can you teach me to make paper animals?"

Kagura smiled with a nod.

* * *

Hatori took off the bandage carefully making Tohru wince and then shudder from the touch of his cold hands. "The wound is healing well and all that remains is the scar which would eventually fade with the stitches. You are stable enough to make a long journey without support. Just make sure not to use your left arm for a least a month," he told her.

"Thank you Dr Hatori," smiled Tohru with a respectful bow. He nodded too before packing and closing his carry case.

"I guess you don't need me anymore," said Kagura sadly.

"But we'll stay in touch. I'll call or email you from New York. Even send pictures," Tohru told her.

"But I'll miss you," Kagura hugged her from the side careful not to touch the injury.

"I'll miss you too,"

"Miss Honda I have booked your flight for tonight as there won't be another opportunity because of the adverse weather conditions approaching," Yuki informed.

Tohru nodded "I understand,"

Kagura had already left early with Hatori while now Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and Shigure were in the foyer. It was decided that Yuki and Kyo would see her off at the airport. Shigure, Yuki and Kyo also felt the emptiness. she stayed for only a few days but made quite an impression which may not be so easily forgotten.

"Thank you for everything I really appreciate all your help. I hope we can meet again in the future," smiled Tohru.

"Take care," said Shigure. "I hope so too," he was going in for a hug but was pushed back Kyo.

"I think we should leave now," Yuki motioned for the door.

Yuki, Kyo and Tohru headed outside to the black Mercedes parked up with armed security.

"Tohru...?"

The three looked at the gates to four people - one woman with ginger hair, a young girl with long blond hair, a tall boy with short brown hair wearing glasses and an elderly man.

A smiled etched on Tohru's face and tears welled up in her eyes. "Grandpa!" she called out. Until her gaze fell on the woman and her children then her eyes widened and she paled. Unconsciously Tohru grabbed Kyo and Yuki's wrists which they looked down at the gesture in confusion. Yuki gestured for the security guards to allow them entry.

"Tohru aren't you going to stay with us. Kyoko isn't alive anymore but you have us. I won't let my only niece leave like this. She'll live here in Japan with us," said her aunt Yuzuru with tears in her eyes.

Tohru was speechless and couldn't even move.

"Tohru you didn't mention you had family here in Japan," spoke Yuki, puzzled.

"Don't blame her. She didn't know anyone in her family except me when she came back. This is her mother's sister Yuzuru and her children Emi and Hinata - Tohru's cousins," answered the old man. "I'm Kasouya Honda her paternal grandfather. Tohru won't you come to live with us. Your aunt had brought me home from the retirement centre so we can be a family together," smiled the elderly man showing a few missing teeth.

"Miss Honda I think you should listen to your grandfather. You don't have to be alone anymore. You'll have a family," Yuki told her.

Tohru didn't know what to say and nodded. She took her backpack and walked to her family.

"Wait a minute. How do you know Tohru was here?" Asked Kyo suspiciously. "Not many people know about this area," he made a valid point.

Yuzuru and her children were lost for words and sharing nervous glances at each other.

"I told them," Tohru replied. "When I was calling Uo I also called them,"

"Yes she did," Yuzuru agreed immediately. "Come on Tohru dear," she smiled and motioned for Tohru to hurry up.

Tohru glanced over her shoulder at Yuki, Kyo and the house one more time which she will perhaps never see again.

"We can take you all home," offered Yuki.

"No no that's alright. We'll be fine," Yuzuru assured and pulled Tohru along with a smile.

* * *

Yuki, Kyo and Shigure were at the dinner table just taking a few bites but mostly playing with their meal.

"This house feels so empty without Tohru. Her presence was like a positive and vibrant aura," mused Shigure aloud. "I hope she's okay,"

"She's with her family now and I'm sure they'll take care of her," said Yuki. He didn't know who he was assuring, himself or Shigure.

"I guess you're right. It's just that we became attached to her. It's rare that we have guests here,"

"Oh for the love god can you please stop?!" Yelled Kyo. "She came and left. Big deal now move on for crying out loud!"

"Well you would say that. You're not one to socialise," retorted Yuki.

"Now don't get me started rat," warned Kyo.

"Or what. Back to the old routine of losing to me,"

Shigure sighed. It was back to the good old days with Yuki and Kyo not getting along with each other. It seemed Tohru was that weak link that joined them somehow.

"We can always go visit Tohru," suggested Shigure. "Well I can." He grinned. This caught their attention which wasn't what the doctor ordered.

* * *

Tohru and her so called family entered the spacious house build well with her father's life insurance money. She wouldn't want to leave but a house is made of people and love not just material.

"Why don't you go and rest? I'll take care of Tohru" Yuzuru told Mr Honda. He nodded with a smile and went to the small room he was recently occupying.

As soon as he left Tohru was grabbed by her arm tightly. She winced as Yuzuru twisted it behind Tohru's back.

"So you thought you could just run away huh? Steal back your passport and leave to America. But you're not getting off the hook that easily now that we have you," smirked Yuzuru. "Kami just doesn't seem to be on your side. you're back where you've started,"

Hinata snatched Tohru's backpack and dumped the contents on the floor. He picked up the passport and fanned himself. "You escaped Matsu and his men but where did you end up? Living with three men. Sorry correction shacking with three men. So how was it Tohru?" Hinata grinned smugly.

"Yeah how was it? Because of you we lost our fifty thousand yen. If you had certain tastes then you could have told Matsu and he would have found you clients who liked that sort of stuff," Emi flipped her blond hair snootily.

"You ruined everything! You could've become some rich Arabs wife in Dubai and lived a luxurious lifestyle. Then you could have brought us there too but you just had to be like your idiot of a mother. You should be glad you still have a family that cares for you," Yuzuru exclaimed.

Tohru had had enough. She could bear everything and anything to her but not her mother. Something just snapped within her. "What family?! A family that disowned my mother because she was carefree and lived each day as it came. You took over my father's house just a day after mom died. You tortured me every day. You hid my passport so I couldn't leave Japan and then tried to sell me! I rather be alone than have shameless people as you being my family!" Screamed Tohru with tears in her eyes.

A snap echoed in the hallway. Tohru's cheek was red and stinging and Yuzuru's hand close to where it had hit.

"You little whore! I'm going to tell Matsu to sell you to a brothel in Bangkok where every day, every night, every waking minute you're violated and reminded of how worthless you are!"

Hinata took out his lighter and pulled up the passport above the rising flame. "Now let's see where you can go without your dear passport," he laughed setting the small purple booklet aflame from the corner.

"No!" Shouted Tohru struggling to get free but Yuzuru and Emi held her back and pinned against the wall, sniggering along. She watched in horror as her passport fell to the ground as charcoal ashes. Tears rolled down her cheeks leaving her as did her hope.

"What's going on?!" Boomed Mr Honda's voice as he came to the scene. His eyes widened seeing Tohru being man handled. "Tohru!"

"Stay out of this old man," warned Hinata. "Tohru's being punished for her insolence,"

"Grandpa!" Tohru called running into the elderly man's arms and crying on his chest.

"To think if Matsu hadn't told us where you were we wouldn't have found you. You thought that living with the Sohma's that you would be safe. We were wondering how to get to you until mom had the idea of bringing this old geezer from the retirement home. We knew that you would only come for him," smirked Emi encircling her mother's shoulders from behind. "I can't believe she was stupid enough to lie for us,"

"Now where you gonna go? You have no one to turn to," Hinata wrenched her away from Mr Honda by her injury arm and looked down at her. "Firstly we are going to treat you like the servant you are until Matsu finds another client and organises a deal for you. And then after we get our money you're being shipped to Bangkok,"

"To think my Tohru was being treated like this. If I would have known I would never have left her in your care. I won't allow you to do anything to her. I just won't allow it!" Declared Mr Honda as his frail body shook with anger.

"Can it old man! Just be glad we're letting you stay here because of your pension. Otherwise we can easily send you off to the old age home and keep you there saying you've lost your mind," Emi told him.

Tohru kneeled down and picked up her mom's photo frame. She held it close to her heart. She missed her mom more than ever. At least she wouldn't have to suffer like this if her mother was alive.

"What're you doing standing here like a sentimental idiot? Go!" Hinata pushed her making her stumble.

With wide eyes closed and arms ready to brace herself Tohru stumbled forward into something or rather someone. Not feeling the hard impact or the pain of the fall Tohru looked up to meet a pair of dark purple orbs. Her face contorted into shock but her eyes softened with relief. It was her saviour- Yuki. It was like déjà vu. Her being in trouble and him saving her.

"Hey what the hell is going on?! Why are you two here?!" Demanded Hinata. He always was one to speak without thinking. He didn't know who he was dealing with or in matter of fact forgotten in the spur of the moment.

Two? Tohru pulled back and looked behind Yuki to see Kyo who was scowling with clenched fists.

"We came here to check up on her, you idiot! And we're glad we did. Otherwise we wouldn't have known what you bastards minus the old guy would be doing to her," replied Kyo.

"Oh so the men who you shacked with came to rescue you," mocked Hinata. "Planning on opening a brothel here? What rate are you charging?"

Simultaneously Yuki took out his gun and shot the vase next to Hinata. Yuzuru and Emi screamed holding each other. A girlish shriek even escaped Hinata's lips as he used his arms to cover himself.

"Not another word against Miss Honda you low life" Warned Yuki coldly.

"Tohru I find it best that you leave with them. I'm sure they can protect you," spoke Mr Honda. "I find that they care for you,"

Tohru looked at her grandfather with a sad gaze. "But what about you grandpa...?"

The old man smiled folding his arms behind his back. "This is my son's and daughter in law's house. I'm not going anywhere,"

Before Tohru could say anymore her wrist was grabbed by Kyo and she was dragged outside while Yuki 'talked' to them. Mainly warn them to treat Mr Honda right or else.

"You're not going to live with them. You're coming back home with us," Kyo told her.

"Leave me!" Protested Tohru coming to a halt outside the gate. Kyo turned and looked at her strangely. "Why are you doing this? I appreciate your help but that's it. I know I have my own problems but I'll deal with them without burdening anyone. What right do you have over me now?"

Kyo turned his back to her and ran a hand through his orange hair. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He smiled mockingly at himself and the irony. Finding his resolve he turned to her placing his mask of indifference with a scowl on his face. "What right do I have over you huh? That damn rat just brought you home and called a doctor but do you know who really saved you? The sweet air you're breathing the blood that's being pumped by your heart is all because of me. If I didn't give my blood for the transfusion you would've died then and there! You are indebted to me. So shut up and do as I say. Now get in the car,"

Tohru was stunned beyond words. A smile graced her lips effortlessly. For some reason she felt a bit happy being scolded by him. His short temper couldn't faze her in the slightest.

"Why you smiling?" he asked with a brow raised.

Tohru shook her head and placed her index finger on her lips as a childish sign of submission. Tohru complied with a smile and sat inside the BMW X5 with Kyo to her right. Moments later Yuki joined them sitting on her left.

"Are you alright Miss Honda?" Yuki asked with worry in his eyes.

"Quite alright. I feel safe and somewhat happy thanks to you and Kyo," smiled Tohru. She looked down at her mom's photo frame in her lap. Her mother was helping her in a way.

Yuki smiled with a nod looked out the window at his end while Kyo was doing the same and staring out the window with his chin his palm.

* * *

"You're back but what is Tohru doing here? Isn't she supposed to be with her family?" Asked Shigure the moment the three entered.

"What family?" Snorted Kyo. "The night Yuki found her she was about to sold. That is until she escaped. The witch and her two brats were treating her like crap before," Shigure looked at Tohru and she nodded in confirmation. "It's lucky that we went there to check up on her that we found out what's really behind the happy family act. So long story short she's staying here. Does anyone have a problem?"

Shigure and Yuki found it odd that Kyo showed concern for Tohru and is willing to stand up for her. This is out of character as firstly Tohru is a stranger and Kyo isn't the one to help. Not that they knew him well in enough. He always stayed distant from everyone and is defensive. However it was best not to comment on this now.

"For once, I'm agreeing with Kyo that Miss Honda would be safe living here," added Yuki.

"That is until my new passport is made," interjected Tohru Who still didn't want to become a burden upon them.

"I don't have a problem but Akito will," said Shigure. "He's not very fond of outsiders. Saving you was an exception but your stay will not be considered that,"

"Akito...?" Tohru looked at the three Sohma men who had grave faces. "Who's Akito?"

"Akito is the leader of the Sohma Crime Syndicate. The Sohma Crime Syndicate is made up of only Sohma family members except myself, Hatori and Ayame. Each member is known amongst the family through their Zodiac," Shigure explained and took out a medallion from under his robe. "Since I was born in the year of the dog. I am known through this symbol. Yuki is the year of the rat and Kyo...he's the cat from the zodiac. The Sohma family are high believers of the Zodiac which is one of the main reasons Akito is considered the head of the family,"

"Akito and some of the other Sohma's live at the main house which is at the top of the moutain where's we live at the bottom part. We don't necessarily see eye to eye so I live here with Shigure. But when I'm called upon I do have follow orders". added Yuki not wanting to divulge more on the subject even if it was broached. "It doesn't have its luxuries but at least we have freedom. However security is compulsory and this whole area is guarded well. The expenses run by through Shigure's job as a novelist,"

"So let's just get to the main point. What are we gonna tell him? He doesn't get happy at anything," Kyo interjected.

Shigure seemed in deep thought until an idea had hit him making a wide grin appear on his face. "We can just tell him that Tohru is our housekeeper. And to make her look the part I'll even ask Ayaa for a maid's uniform!"

"You perverted bastard," Kyo muttered with a scowl. Yuki just didn't want to comment at all on the matter.

It was decided that the matter would remain until further notice. Tohru would stay here as long as she wanted and or until other arrangements were made like her passport being made.

"I really don't mind being a housekeeper. I'll cook and clean for my stay," said Tohru quite pleased.

"Miss Honda you don't have to as you're our guest," Yuki reasoned.

"Please. I want to. You've all done enough me that I feel indebted. Helping a stranger from her many problems and even putting yourselves in one because of me. Let me do this for you. I'll cook meals so you don't have to order out and do the chores to help with any expenses. This would be like renting a place but except I work than pay rent,"

Yuki sighed and Shigure and Kyo seemed persuaded enough to counter argue. "Very well Miss Honda but you're more than just a housekeeper for just three males living here,"

Tohru nodded with a smile. Things seemed to be different and for the better. For some reason she felt at home among caring people. She didn't look at their line of work except the good they did for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your reviews. I really appreciate them!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : And Life Goes On**

From that day onwards since Tohru moved in with the Sohma's she was treated like a family member than a housekeeper as some would define it. They became dependant on her with trivial matters that she didn't mind at all and she began to realise than not every mobster is bad as they're stereotyped but the killing and bloodshed she would rather block out.

"Alright," started Tohru bringing in a tray of food from the kitchen. "Coffee for Shigure san, green tea for Yuki, and milk for Kyo," she placed the cups in front of them with a smile and then placed the miso soup, rice and fish. "I'll go get the steak and fried kelp,"

Shigure sighed with content. "You know a woman can make a home and break a home. But Tohru seems like the one to make it and keep it together. Since she's started living here she's turned this place around for the better I say," Yuki and Kyo did have to agree that no housekeeper would consider their needs their own.

Tohru came out and placed the plates of steak and fried kelp. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, its fine Miss Honda. Come join us," motioned Yuki to take a seat. Tohru nodded and complied.

"This is magnificent Tohru!" complimented Shigure. "I must say you are quite a good cook,"

"I have to agree its feels good to have a home cooked meal," added Yuki.

"Hn," was Kyo's response. "I mean it's good,"

Tohru grinned from the positive feedback "Thank you. Well I do try. I used to watch mom cook and then when I had to stay in New York I had to cook for Uo, Hana and myself. I had read a lot of cook books to finally be able to not use them but improvise,"

"Then consider it a talent," Shigure placed more rice on his plate. "By the way I went to the main house to discuss Tohru's stay," he casually mentioned.

Yuki and Kyo immediately stopped eating. "What?!" was their shaken reply.

"Surprisingly he consented to it,"

"But why?" Yuko pondered aloud.

"Something aint right!" Kyo agreed "He's up to something…" _and I don't like!_

* * *

Tohru knocked on Shigure's office doo tentatively.

"Come in," he called after a few shuffling.

Tohru entered and glanced around at the office or the study as some may call it. A shelve of books to the right, a shelf of files and folders on the left and at the centre a desk with a laptop, printer, lamp and sheets of paper.

"Oh Hello Tohru is there anything I can to help?" he asked taking off his glasses and resting his chin in the palm if his hand.

"I just noticed that you don't have a washing machine in the house. I was intending to do laundry today," she told him.

"I see well we don't do 'laundry 'at home. We send it to the drycleaners," he explained, quite amused.

"Well Shigure-san I assume that costs a lot when it's done every week,"

"Yes it does," he sounded disappointed.

"Well since I'm managing the chores I'll also handle laundry. There won't be any need to send clothes to the dry cleaners. Just hand me a budget for the week and I'll do grocery shopping and the rest. So we can save up for a washing machine," suggested Tohru.

"Hm I like you're thinking. Fine well go with your idea,"

Tohru smiled "I understand the matters of money Shigure-san since managing on little and making it last is a skill I have learnt,"

* * *

Tohru was given money for the grocery and for the dry cleaners. She went to the room where all the clothes that need to be taken to the drycleaners were. They were in a big bundle in a basket. She folded them up and placed them in carry bags. After than she left the premises to shop for tonight's dinner as lunch was seldom or not at all since Yuki and Kyo were out most of the time on 'business'. They were reluctant to leave Tohru on her own with Shigure but Tohru assured them that she would be fine, not getting the drift. However, Yuki did insist that travel by car than walk around town alone and had two bodyguards be by her side to keep watch over her.

Instead of a supermarket she went to market stalls near the dock where merchants sold fresh fish, meat, fruit and vegetables at a low price. Also nearby downtown there was a laundrette where one could wash their clothes in a washing machine for a few coins of yen. It was just like in New York, paying a quarter and doing the laundry at 'Mr Cleany'. Tohru needn't felt lost at all as people very friendly and this is her city after all. Staying year away one does not forget their homeland. Subsequently, Tohru arrived home with many bags to carry yet the two bodyguards helped knowing Yuki wouldn't be pleased to find out Tohru had an inconvenience – straining her healing arm to carry bags.

"My what have we here," Shigure walked into the kitchen. "I hope you haven't went all out on the shopping,"

"Not at all," Tohru handed the cash that was left over and surprisingly it was more than he had imagined.

"I must say you have impressed me Tohru. How on earth did you manage to do grocery shopping with that budget and have money left over?" he wondered.

"I did grocery shopping at a market stall near the dock with a bargain and I also had the clothes washed too from a laundrette in down town," answered Tohru.

"You're a wonder woman!" Shigure exclaimed "and wise too. Who knew we could get things done at a cheaper price. And here we were spending like freaking kings. You've opened my eyes Tohru,"

Tohru giggled "it nothing really. One should always spend wisely and not unnecessarily,"

"Right you are. I'm so relieved you entered our lives!" Shigure clapped.

* * *

Tohru had ironed the clothes from the superstore and folded them into a neat pile. The fragrance from the softener was lulling, much better than the synthetic smell from the drycleaners which had no life. She looked down at the blue hoodie that belonged to Kyo. The stain was gone and mused wondering if he would be happy. She hasn't seen him smile at all since she's met him.

Tohru knocked on Yuki's bedroom door while holding his pile of formal attire. He opened the door looking quite surprised and amused. She was holding more than she could carry in basket where not even her face could be seen.

"Miss Honda…..? I presume," he helped take his clothes from her into his room. "Come in," he invited tentatively as it would be rude to just close the door on her.

Tohru hesitantly entered the simple room - A bed, a bed side lamp, a wardrobe, drawers, a desk and chair.

"You're simple just like you're room," she mused.

Yuki didn't know how to interpret this, as a compliment or critique. He didn't know how to respond either as he placed his clothes in the wardrobe.

"It's peaceful. Not too much or to less. You know what would really help, if you open your window often. Its part of a good feng shui,"

Tohru left the room to take her next pile of laundry to Kyo, allowing Yuki to ponder over her words. Taking her advice for humour he opened his window allowing the cool breeze to enter. It caressed his skin and tousled his hair. He had to admit it was soothing and he closed his eyes feeling the peaceful sensation. A smile ascending to his lips without an effort – it felt natural.

* * *

Tohru knocked on Kyo's bedroom door and waited for a few minutes. "Who is it?" came his gruff voice with a hint of rudeness.

"Er it's me Tohru. I've brought your clothes, washed and ironed," she replied nervously.

Kyo swung open the door and there he stood in khaki pants without a shirt. Tohru felt a blush come on. "Thanks," was he said as he took his pile of casual clothing and closed the door. Tohru sighed as she went to prepare dinner. She didn't have the opportunity to tell him about his stain free hoodie.

* * *

Tohru brought out the various dishes of steaming food that dispersed its mouth-watering aroma.

"I wonder what you've cooked its smells delicious!" Shigure beamed.

Tohru sat down opening the tops of some of the pots. "Leeks and beef, leeks and tofu and fish curry leeks. I got them for a bargain in a sale!"

Kyo stood up abruptly from the table "I hate leeks!" he exclaimed.

A frown crossed Yuki's face as he saw Tohru disappointed. "Just eat it. You won't die,"

"Never! It's disgusting!" Kyo scrunched up his face and left the table.

"What a shame," Shigure shook his head. "I guess there more for me!"

"It's my fault. I should've asked what he likes and dislikes," Tohru sighed sadly.

"Don't take it to heart Miss Honda. He's just stupid to walk out on dinner,"

"Yuki's right Tohru. Kyo just needs to learn to be courteous and a gentleman. He'll eat anything but leeks. He's just been like that as much as I can remember," Shigure added with agreement.

* * *

After dinner and washing the plates, Tohru began to make rice balls because Kyo had skipped out on dinner and must be hungry knowing his appetite.

She knocked on his room door and waited for his reply. "What?"

"It's me Tohru," she said hoping it was whisper. After shuffling noises the door opened and there stood Kyo looking down at her with conflicted emotions since he kept shifting his gaze. "I brought you something else to eat since you missed dinner,"

Kyo felt guilty as he stormed off insulting her cooking in a way and yet she made him something else to eat. He sighed and rubbed the back of neck. He wasn't used to saying the word yet his conscious wouldn't let him rest. He would have ignored it but not for her, for some unknown reason.

"I'm sorry," they both said simultaneously.

"It's okay," they repeated again and bursted into a brief laughter which Kyo suppressed with a cough.

Kyo walked inside and sat on his bed. He looked up to see Tohru still standing there awkwardly. "Well get in or are ya just gonna stand there like statue!" he barked with a red tint on his nose. Manners and kindness just simply not him yet he tried.

A startled Tohru came in side and hesitantly closed the door. She glanced around his room to find it was mess compared to Yuki's. Clothes sprawled out here and there. At least the window was open – a good sign. She handed him the plate which he took and watched as he ate like he hadn't for days. She smiled, at least he was content. Tohru would hate the fact if anyone was upset or angry with her. It's just how she is, considerate of others than herself. Kyo stopped as he felt her eyes on him and looked up. Tohru immediate shifted her gaze to fresh pile of laundry on the ground.

"Nice room," she mustered a compliment to evade the awkward silence.

Kyo snorted. "It's a pigsty. Admit it. There's no need to lie. Just say what's on your mind,"

"It can look tidy," Tohru began to pick up the clothes off the ground and kneeled down to fold them.

"Look you don't have to that," he told her.

"Consider it as part of my duty as a housekeeper. A housekeeper has to take care of the house and its people through cleaning it. And so your room is part of the house as well," she reasoned.

"Whatever rocks your boat," shrugged Kyo.

After assorting clean clothes in the wardrobe and the dirty in a basket Tohru picked up the few scrapes of litter. She was unnerved to feel his gaze on her as she was engrossed in tidying up his room which looked spotless now. She glanced at the window to see the full moon and couldn't help but walk over to the balcony to stare.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she beamed as if it made her night.

All Kyo could do was stare and ponder. He had never met someone like her. Always so optimistic no matter what. Finding ways to make others happy.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Hm?" Tohru turned around to see Kyo beside her.

"For the dinner and…the hoodie. I noticed," he attempted a smile.

"I'm glad you're pleased," grinned Tohru.

Kyo couldn't ignore the feeling of dependency. No one cared about his emotions (except Kagura in a extreme way, which he left out all together) and all he learnt was to fend and care for himself. Someone to worry about his feelings felt strangely good yet a fear lurched in his gut that made him uncomfortable.

* * *

"Shigure-san can I use your laptop please?" asked Tohru politely.

"Sure you can, but what for?" he requested to know. "Want to fangirl cute boys?" he chortled.

Tohru nervously giggled "I just need to fill out an online application form for a passport and then view my university website to catch up on my studies," she replied.

"Very well then," he got up from his seat for Tohru to take. "I'll go make myself some coffee. If my phone rings then ignore it. It's probably that publisher who's always on my case," he rolled his eyes.

Tohru had managed to complete the form correctly; sent an e-mail to the embassy explaining her circumstances; review and print the worksheets on her course and e-mailed Uo and Hana to report her welfare. She was in a middle of a conversation when the doorbell rang and kept ringing incessantly. With no one answering it Tohru left the office to see who this impatient guest was…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five : A Day Out With Momiji Sohma**

Tohru opened the door to see a shorter head than her, blond boy with big brown eyes dressed in a white shirt, white shorts, blue jumper, brown smart shoes and wearing a barrette on his short head of hair. He reminded Tohru of a young boy from a shojo story.

"Yes, may I help you little boy. Are you lost?" Said Tohru softly with a smile, just how one should talk to a child.

"Oh no I'm not lost," he replied with a tone of a young innocent boy but his did sound a but girlish. "I'm Momiji Sohma!"

"Oh," was her immediate and awestruck response. "Well would you like to come in?" She stepped aside allowing him to skip inside. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. How rude of me. I'm Tohru Honda," she introduced herself.

"I guessed much," Momiji allowed his eyes to wonder around the house as he teetered between his toes and the heel of his feet with his arms folded behind his back, like a child unwilling to stay still. "I've heard a lot about you from Kagura. You're quite the topic of discussion at the main house,"

Tohru was taken aback. Was she really the news of gossip at the main house. What did this supposed to mean? Is she in trouble?

"Momiji what a pleasant surprise!" Exclaimed Shigure walking out from the kitchen to the spacious foyer, holding a cup of instant coffee. Looking quite happy to see his cousin. "What brings you here?"

"I've heard a lot about Tohru and wanted to meet her," he answered cheerily. "Kagura told me you two became such good friends, will you be my friend too, Tohru-kun?" He asked with a pout.

Tohru smiled "Of course Momiji-San,"

"Yay!" He jumped her with a hug. "Just call me Momiji,"

"What's going on?" Asked Yuki as he joined the scene. Apparently he was in the garden. His gaze fell on Momiji hugging Tohru. "What are you doing here?"

Soon to arrive was Kyo, coming down from the stairs. "My question exactly. What is he doing here?!" He asked his cousin rudely with a glare.

"Apparently Momiji came to visit Tohru and now they're the best of friends," answered Shigure with a grin. A little jealous that his younger cousin could hug Tohru. Where he himself would receive a reddening hand print on his cheek if he did to any female.

"I heard you were at the Blue Lake Hotel to assassinate Maru Oda. So how did that go?" Enquired Yuki.

"Very well," beamed Momiji.

Tohru seemed quite shocked. The Sohma children were assassins too. So crime does run in the family. Yuki was right. The 'family' is involved in the crime syndicate.

"Tohru don't seem too surprised. In fact Momiji is a master of disguises. With his boyish and childish charm no one suspects he's an assassin," Shigure explained with amusement.

Momiji held Tohru's hands in his. "Tohru-kun I would like to know more about you like Kagura and they do. Would you please spend the day with me?"

"No!" Came Kyo's immediate response. "Tohru isn't going anywhere,"

"Aww come on. She deserves to have some fun! Life can be pretty depressing sometimes. Besides only Tohru and I are going," he stuck his tongue out at the orange haired mobster. "Please Tohru," pouted Momiji with the puppy dog pout that people with a heart found difficult to refuse.

"Okay Momiji," smiled Tohru.

"Perhaps we should all go. I was looking forward to a sabbatical from writing," mused Shigure. "I'll even invite Aya,"

Hearing that name Yuki tensed like being pricked by a pin. He didn't want Tohru surrounded by his perverted cousin and that ridiculous man. He sighed "I'll join you too because I don't trust you or that silver haired flamboyant Malfoy," Yuki muttered the last part.

"Count me out," declared Kyo with a scowl and arms crossed over his chest.

"Won't you join us Kyo? It won't be much fun without you," said Tohru.

"Why do you want Kyoyo to come?" Teased Momiji.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?!" Kyo punched the boy on the head.

"Someone! Kyo's hitting me!" Cried Momiji into Tohru's embrace.

Tohru giggled. What a strange but loveable family. Not everyone was serious and gloomy.

* * *

Momiji decided that they would go to an amusement water park first. Being the Sohma's with their influence and wealth the entire water park was closed to the public except them. No lines or crowds of people to stand in their way.

Yuki and Kyo were dressed in Hawaiian shirts with khaki shorts and flip flops. It's was scorching hot in this part of Japan. Considering they took a private jet to go someplace warm.

"Do you know where Miss Honda is?" Yuki asked Shigure who came out from the men's toilets.

"She's at the water slide with Momiji. He was so excited that he went off with her without waiting for us," replied Shigure.

Ayame Sohma came out to join them too. "I can't wait to see Tohru in the swimsuit I designed," he grinned impishly like his partner in crime.

"Touché," agreed Shigure.

What the two older men had said registered in the young boy's mind like a sales transaction.

"You two should really have some shame considering your age," reprimanded Yuki.

"Oh it's just innocent fun," pouted Ayame.

"And who said we we're too old. we don't look older than 20!" said Shigure.

"Right you are Gure," Ayame high fived him.

Yuki was getting annoyed and walked off to find Tohru before those idiots did. Kyo too trailed behind muttered curses under his breath about being stuck with and related to 'fucking nut jobs'

They were at the foot of the water slide awaiting patiently until a figure from the top blocking their sun stood. They squinted their eyes wanting to see clearly. Until...

"Hi I'm coming down!" Waved Momiji as he jumped and slided down in his blue flower trunks with floaters on either arm. He swam to the edge but was yanked out by Kyo.

"Where's Tohru?" He asked more threateningly.

Unfazed Momiji just turned towards the water slide and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Tohru-kun it's your turn. Come down!" He waved.

Tohru came into view wearing a blue with white hem two piece bikini. Kyo and Yuki's eyes widen a centimetre at the beauty. She slides down the water slide as laughter escaped her lips. It was as she was a kid again. She never had the opportunity to go to a water park when she was young. But she did go to the carnival with Hana and Uo that came every six months (Summer and Winter) at the park opposite their shared apartment. Tohru swam and climbed out, shaking off the water.

"Wasn't that fun? You were great," Momiji hugged Tohru's dripping wet lean form.

"It really was fun," agreed Tohru.

Kyo took off his shirt and handed it out to Tohru with his gaze averted. "Here," She looked at the shirt and then him, not catching the drift. Kyo grew impatient and irritated as he usually would. "Just take it and wear it!"

Not wanting to upset him further, Tohru took it and wore it. It came up mid thigh, fitting her lithe form. She didn't understand why he had a problem with what she was wearing. Yuki mentally agreed with Kyo's method. It wasn't that they weren't used to seeing women like that but they avoided it even when girls would throw themselves at them. Yet they didn't give them the time of day. Yuki would politely decline up to some extent and Kyo would do what he did best and scare them off with his mean attitude.

"Come on Tohru-kun we have to go on other rides!" Momiji dragged the girl by the arm with Yuki and Kyo following.

"Aren't you two going to join us?" Wondered Tohru.

"I'm not a big fan of amusement parks," Yuki declined honestly.

"I hate water," was Kyo's response.

After going through all the rides, the four were standing at the gate waiting for the older adults.

"Where the hell were you two?!" Asked Kyo.

"We haven't seen you at all," Yuki raised a brow.

"We were just around," replied Shigure and they burst into a fit of giggles.

"Come on everybody, next we're going to the hot springs!" Jumped Momiji excitedly.

"Another place," groaned Kyo.

"Isn't this enough for today?" Sighed Yuki.

"No! I have an idea. We'll stay the night at the hot springs then go to the lake house tomorrow and then go back to Tokyo the following day. Just in time for white day," reasoned Momiji. "Please," he used his trump card. "You guys never have fun with me,"

"For good reason too," mumbled Kyo.

"It'll be a great opportunity for Tohru and for us as well to relax at the hot springs. We all need to take a break once and a while," Shigure agreed.

"What do you say Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"I don't mind. Whatever you all decide," she replied with a shrug.

* * *

The Sohma clan and Tohru traveled up to the shiranami mountains, famous for their hot springs. The journey was taken in a big caravan. Momiji pointed at various sights of the scenery which he showed Tohru while Shigure and Ayame reminisced college days much to Yuki and Kyo's irritation.

A middle aged and seemingly ill woman (because her eyes were droopy and she coughed a lot) came out to greet them.

"Welcome. It's been a while since I've seen all of you. It was at the last New Year party remember," her gaze fell on Tohru and her eyes narrowed with a frown upon her lips "Who are you?!" She asked defensively.

"Meshou-sama please. This is our guest Tohru Honda," Yuki told the woman.

Within a second she fell to her knees and grovelled in front of Tohru. "I'm so so so so sorry. Please forgive my foolishness. I should have known a stranger coming along with family must be a trusted guest,"

Tohru bent down and pulled the woman up by her shoulders. "It's alright. Elders shouldn't be grovelling in front of the young,"

"Thank you dear. You have very good values instilled in you. A proof of your good upbringing by your respectable parents," Meshou smiled. "Please follow me this way,"

Tohru was led to the ladies room to change into a light pink kimono while the boys were sent to a separate changing room for men. She came out into the garden where the hot spring was steaming with a warm fog around it like puffy clouds. Sakura petals floated aimlessly adding quite a tranquil and beautiful ambience.

"If you need anything just call me," Meshou smiled and left to attend to other duties such as making a feast meant for kings for her guests that rarely came by.

Tohru gently placed her mother's photo frame wrapped in plastic on a rock before taking off her kimono which dropped around her ankles. She then slipped into the luke warm water allowing the heat to relax her tense body. A contented sigh escaped her lips as bubbles messaged her muscles into a blissful relaxation. She closed her eyes to relish the sensation. "Ah it's wonderful isn't it mom?"

"Tohru," she heard Momiji sing her name. Her eyes snapped open as she looked around frantically while covering herself believing he was nearby. "I'm on the other side," he giggled.

"Hi Momiji," she responded.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"What sort of a dumb question is that to ask?! Leave her alone," she heard Kyo's irritated voice and smiled.

"I'm really enjoying myself. Thank you all so much," she said sincerely.

"Too bad I can't see you Tohru-kun but we can still talk!" Momiji exclaimed happily. "What should we talk about? Hmm...how about you sing a song? Your voice is so soft I bet you're good at singing!"

"Sorry but I can't sing," shied Tohru.

"Aww come on," requested Momiji. "It's easy. I do it all the time. Just follow after me okay? This is my own favourite song. Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees sing Momiji!"

"How can birds and bees sing? It's illogical," commented Yuki.

"Well in my song they do," defended Momiji.

"It's a stupid song then," snorted Kyo.

"No it's not!" The short blond boy stuck out his tongue. "Anyway back to my singing! Who's in the forest strolling?bThe birds and the bees sing Momiji! The frogs in the pond are calling, Momiji, yes, it's turn Tohru-kun!"

There was silence until Tohru began to sing in a low tone because she was shy and nervous. Her voice was like melodious chimes. "Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees sing Momiji! The frogs in the pond are calling, Momiji, yes, it's true,"

"Yeah! Together now!" Momiji cheered.

"Stupid rat just kill me," mumbled Kyo.

"I would love to but if it's something's worse than death for you then I would rather let it continue," replied Yuki indifferently, leaning against the rock wall on the opposite end.

Kyo groaned but instead closed his eyes shutting out Momiji's annoying voice only to hear Tohru's lulling voice.

* * *

After a nice relaxing bath Tohru was sitting at the table adorned with aromatic and mouthwatering cuisines.

"Is this to your liking everyone?" Asked Meshou in anticipation.

"Thank you so much," said Tohru with an appreciative smile.

"Yep it's all good," chirped Momiji picking up his chopsticks.

"Always a delight," agreed Shigure.

"Wonderful," said Ayame. "You spoil us,"

Meshou smiled "I'm glad you all like it. I'll send your compliments to the chef," she bowed taking her leave.

"No one say anything bad or fuss," Warned Momiji. "She really freaks out if she feels that she lacked in something and keeps on apologising," he told Tohru.

Tohru picked up her chopsticks placing them between her palms. "Itadakimasu" she said before contemplating what to eat from the range before her. The Sohma clan also said their grace and began to dig into the array of dishes before them.

"Tohru try the fried shrimp first," suggested Momiji.

Tohru nodded and tried the delicacy. The flavours danced on her taste buds. It was miles better than her cooking which they give her credit for.

* * *

Subsequently after dinner the younger Sohma's and Tohru were led to the game room consisting of table tennis.

"Tohru-kun lets have a quick game," Momiji took the brunette by the wrist and led her to one of the few tables.

"Hey rat boy how about we have a game? I want a rematch for last time," smirked Kyo picking up the small racket.

"From what I recall I beat you more than a few times and it's become hardly a challenge," Yuki remarked with a smirk.

"Afraid to lose this time?" Goaded Kyo.

"Tohru will play on Yuki's behalf," suggested Momiji handing a racket in her hand.

"No I can't play at all. I not good," Tohru reasoned meekly.

"No I bet you're just saying that," Momiji urged. "Please," he gave her a cute smile.

"Fine," she sighed. Kyo didn't protest at all and nor did Yuki stop her. "Alright then," she sounded determined. She picked up the small white ball and hit it clumsily to the net. "I told you I'm bad at it," she grinned sheepishly. She turned around to look at Yuki but he had immediately left. "Why don't you two play, okay?" Tohru handed the racket to Momiji and left for Yuki.

Kyo frowned clutching the racket hard in his hands as he watched her retreating form.

"I'm ready!" Chirped the blond haired boy.

Kyo's lips twisted into a smirk as he shot the ball at Momiji violently. The poor boy ducked fearing the ball would go through him with that speed.

"Quit hiding and face me like the man you are!" Yelled Kyo.

"Nuh uh," Momiji declined. "Someone help Kyo's gone crazy!" He shouted.

* * *

Yuki was by the hot springs. He clasped his hand over his mouth but it was futile as laugher erupted. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed so freely like this. Just as he turned to go back inside after his moment, he ran into Tohru.

His gaze dropped down in embarrassment realising she must have heard him and felt offended.

Tohru chuckled gaining his confused attention. "You really should laugh more often. And there's no need to feel embarrassed or guilty. I'm not offended, just glad to witness you laugh. It's okay to let your hair down once and a while,"

Yuki smiled. Tohru grinned wiggling her eyebrows and they both started laughing.

"Let's go inside its cold and it's late," suggested Tohru turning to leave.

"Wait Miss Honda," he said with urgency. She turned to face him, giving her full attention. He seemed nervous. "I have something for you," he dug a hand into his pocket and took out a small velvet box. He carefully opened it making it sparkle. It was a Ogi Kazanshi - a princess style hair accessory. It had an arch shape, gold coloured and encrusted with many jewels. "I bought this for you...for white day. You really do so much for Shigure, Kyo and I. Consider it a gift and please don't refuse as it's a tradition to give gifts,"

Tohru was overwhelmed by emotions. It was the most expensive gift she has ever received. She didn't feel worthy for such a gift and would have immediate refused but Yuki has insisted. Tears brimmed her brown eyes as she placed her hand over her chest. "It's really beautiful. Thank you," she accepted.

* * *

"Alright everyone. I'll show you to your room," Meshou led everyone down a hallway. "The first room on the right will be shared by Shigure and Ayame. The first room to the right is for Tohru and Momiji and-"

"You can't be serious! You can't let him sleep in the same room as Tohru," Kyo disapproved vehemently.

"Why so you could sleep in the same room as Tohru. Shame on you! I know times have changed but I still hold transitional orthodox views. When your under my roof you live by my terms!" Scolded Meshou. Tohru's cheeks reddened at the suggestiveness of the lecture. "Momiji is the youngest and the most innocent so he shall be the one to stay with Tohru. She'll be safe around him,"

"Why not Yuki? He fits that perfectly," Ayame said.

"Please be quite," Yuki told him.

Tohru immediately went into her allotted room to end the matter there. Momiji stuck his tongue out at Yuki and Kyo and smirked while skipping inside. Both young men were surprised. The issue was his gender and now his age and intentions.

Tohru fluffed the pillow of her futon and then placed Kyoko's photo frame beside her ready bed.

"That your mom, isn't she?" Asked Momiji sombrely.

"Yes," replied Tohru grazing her fingers over the frame.

"I'm sorry. Kagura told me about your mom's death,"

"It's alright. It's part of life. These things happen," Tohru smiled half heartedly. She turned to face him. "Tell me how you became involved in the crime syndicate," she asked with interest.

Momiji's smile vanished and his eyes became distant. He sighed at the subject not worth mentioning. "My family isn't involved in the mafia. My father owns his own chain of hotels. Life was normal for me. I was doing good in school and mom was expecting my baby brother. That is until Father began to receive threats from a rival mafia. Mom told him to avoid Akito's help and to instead let the police handle it. Things didn't settle down and one day while we were going to an opening ceremony of father's new hotel, we were attacked. Mom was shot to the head and suffered a miscarriage on the spot and lost the baby," Momiji gripped the bed sheet tightly. "Mom survived but because of the injury she became distant and abusive towards me. Father sent me to live with Akito for a while. I just wanted revenge from the one who hurt my mom. I told Akito and he told me that I could take my revenge. The man responsible was before me, tied and gagged. Akito told me I could do anything to him. He shoved a gun in my hand and told me to fire. Get revenge on those who hurt me and and family. If I don't then I can't protect them and they'll die. I closed my eyes and fired not one but many until all that came were clicking sounds," tears rolled down Momiji's cheeks and his body shook violently as he hiccuped.

"Oh Momiji," cried Tohru embracing him tightly. She soothingly rubbed his back to calm him down.

"I just had to do it and I did. But it didn't leave me alone. I couldn't sleep. Mom wasn't getting better and Hatori said that she might need to take pills to make her forget and keep her happy. I told mom and dad everything and she relapsed. The dose was increased and father told me it was best to stay with Akito. I didn't want to. I couldn't do anything. Akito told me I owed him since he brought me the man who hurt my mom. And from then I began to work for him. The blood, bodies and death - I just couldn't take it so I thought best to just be like a happy kid. Innocent and naive. It helps sometimes. I went to see mom once but she couldn't remember me. I found out that she was expecting another baby, my sister Momo. I don't care for much but why can't she remember me?! I want her to love me and hold me like she used to," he started to she silent tears and sniffled. He really was a scared little boy who wants to be oblivious to the evils of the world.

"I'm sorry," was all Tohriu could say. She blamed herself for making him remember the awful truth of his life. "I'm so sorry," Tohru gently patted his head which was resting on her lap, trying to make him go to sleep like a mother would do for her child. This somewhat worked.

"Mommy," Momiji mumbled in his sleep.

That night both Momiji and Tohru fell asleep holding each other. They both had a pain related to their mothers which they understood. This common ground opened a new light of trust and deeper understanding.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! Happy New Year! **

* * *

**Unexpected Occurrences **

Everyone was ready and outside by the limo, except for Momiji. He had over slept and breakfast was brought to him. Tohru worried for his health.

"Tohru-kun," Momiji waved coming out and hugged her with less enthusiasm and less tightly.

Tohru felt something was wrong with him as he looked pale. He rested the back of her hand on his forehead, cheek and neck. He was burning up. "Momiji you have a fever,"

"I'm fine Tohru-kun. It nothing," he smiled weakly as his eyelids drooped.

Tohru sighed. "You're sick and need to rest. We can go some other time,"

"I agree," Yuuki consented with Tohru.

"No! I wanna go now!" Momiji whined. "There won't be a next time. White Day is around the corner then New and so we'll be busy. Please," Momiji pouted.

Tohru sighed in defeat. "Fine but you'll have to see a doctor and take complete rest. Promise?"

"Yes!" Momiji hugged her again.

"We can call Hatori to tend to Momiji," suggested Shigure.

"Great idea Gure! The Three Musketeers unite," Ayame agreed with fervor.

Kyo slapped a hand on his face and Yuki sighed. In a lake out with them would be torture.

The house near the lake was huge nonetheless and modern. Traditionally made of wood but windows all around. A wonderful place for solitude surrounded by nature.

* * *

Everyone was in the room Momiji was occupying. Kyo and Yuki had reasoned why everyone should be present for his check as if he was going to die. But the boy had fussed and cried to no end.

"Well you have a fever from something stress related. I suggest complete bed rest. Which means no getting out of bed and leaving the house," Hatori told Momiji.

"Oh poo! I was supposed to show Tohru the lake house. Who will take her now?" Momiji tapped his chin and then grinned at Yuki and Kyo. "Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun, would you mind to take Tohru for a stroll around the lake house please?" Pouted Momiji.

The two men couldn't refuse otherwise it may seem rude in a way.

"Momiji it's okay. The lake house is lovely. I don't have to see all of it," Tohru reasoned.

"But Tohru, it's not like we'll come here again," whined Momiji.

"I'm not going and that's final Momiji," Tohru said sternly and everyone was quite surprised with her changes demeanour. "I'm going to take care of you whether you like it or not. I feel that you being unwell is my fault from last night,"

Momiji sighed with a smile. "Okay Tohru-kun," he rolled his eyes dramatically.

* * *

Tohru was taking care of Momiji. She used used a wet rag in water to cool his burning forehead and now was in the kitchen making chicken soup. Humming a tune and a spring in her step she stirred the pot and then began chop vegetables for dinner tonight. It was logical to kill two birds with one stone so it won't feel like she spent all her time on Momiji and didn't bother to make dinner for the rest of the Sohma men. Plus Hatori and Ayame were about to taste her cooking for the first time and she was nervous. They probably ate in fancy restaurants all the time and may not like commoner cooking. She sighed and decided to ask them what they wanted for dinner, recalling her mistake last time when she upset Kyo by making leeks. Just as she reached the threshold she nearly bumped into Kyo.

"Hi," she smiled. He didn't respond at first and looked anywhere but at at her. "Is something wrong Kyo?"

He looked up and his red eyes seemed intense. "Tohru...what happened between Momiji and you last night?"

Tohru was confused and her gaze was questioning. He walked closer and Tohru found herself walking backwards until her back hit the counter.

"What happened between the two of you?" His voice was demanding and hinted irritation.

Their faces seemed to be inches away and his piercing red eyes bore into hers.

"N-nothing. We were just talking that's all. His past was quite upsetting which may have caused the stress and fever," she explained more like justified.

"Good," he simply said, turned around leaving quite a distance, swiped an apple from the fruit bowl and left.

Tohru sighed in relief wondering why Kyo seemed anxious about last night. He was probably worried. Tohru mused believing it was concern for herself or even Momiji. He may seem like he despises his cousin but in fact he really is protective over him.

Tohru left the kitchen and found Hatori in the study, looking through some thesis paper, a scotch on the rocks in one hand while a cigarette in the other, holding papers.

She knocked on the open door grabbing his attention.

"Come in,"

"Er Hatori-San, I came to ask that what would you like for dinner tonight. Anything special I can make?" She figured with her fingers nervously. She felt small around the professional doctor who let off a no nonsense and straight to the point impression.

"Anything. I'm not too fussed with meals," he took a puff and exhaled.

"Okay then," Tohru nodded and made her way to the door.

Next she went out to seek Ayame and found him sitting out on the porch looking glum with his head resting on his folded arms.

"What's wrong Ayame-San?" She asked sitting down beside him.

He sighed. "Nothing," he murmured, his long silver hair shrouding his shoulders and face like a shawl.

"I understand," Tohru stood up to leave but she was yanked down by Ayame.

"No wait! Um can you please stay? I er want to talk," he sounded desperate.

"Okay," nodded Tohru, gesturing him to proceed.

"You know Yuki right? I mean he talks to you,"

"Yes,"

"Does he mention me by any chance?" He asked expectantly.

Tohru pondered, recalling her every conversation with him. "No. But he does show discomfort when you're around or when you're name is mentioned,"

Ayame frowned and buried hid his face. "It's hopeless!"

"What is?" Tohru perplexed at what the fashion designer was talking about.

Ayame looked up with a forlorn expression. "You see dear Tohru, Yuki and I are brothers. Ten years apart to be exact. During those ten years we weren't that close and we're still not. I understand and really regret not being that 'older big brother'. I just want to reconcile and for us to be on good term,"

"Never,"

Both Tohru and Ayame turned to see the dark silver haired and purples eyes young man standing behind them. Not looking very pleased.

"Yuki I-"

Yuki lifted his hand to stop his older brother mid sentence. "Just stop. Stop your nonsense. You weren't there for me in those ten years, fine. But you weren't there for me that time when our parents handed me over to Akito. If you really cared then you would have shown your disapproval. Did what any brother would do and taken me away from his clutches to prevent a life of crime. But you didn't care then and why would you care now? Just continue your life of designing clothes in freedom. And stay the hell away from me," his voice voice wasn't loud but deathly low and cold. Yuki left, having what he had to say.

Ayame sighed. "He's right," he mumbled.

"All I can say is that time is the best healer. You can try to reach out to Yuki and show how much you genuinely care or accept how things are and move on knowing there isn't much you can do. But I know he doesn't hate you. Sure he's upset and angry but not to the extent of hating you,"

Ayame smiled with determination. "Thank you Tohru. I'll just keep trying,"

Tohru stood up and stretched. "Your welcome. By the way, what would you like for dinner?"

"I suppose-"

"Oh darn the soup!" Tohru scurried to the kitchen.

"Anything really," he shrugged.

* * *

Tohru brought in the tray of warm chicken soup, it's aroma filling the room. Momiji was sound asleep while Hatori was by his bedside checking his temperature. The cold and reserved doctor really showed concern for his young cousin.

Tohru placed the tray on the beside table. "How is he?"

"His temperature is returning to normal and his fever is dying down. He'll be better by tomorrow,"

"Hm," Tohru turned on the lamp and went over to pull the curtains. She stared out at the breath taking view and looked at the autumn leaves falling. "It's going to snow soon,"

The phd Doctor's eyes had widened slightly, recalling a similar memory her comment had triggered.

"_What happens when snow melts?"_

_"It's turns to water,"_

_"No silly! It's Spring!" She laughs_

Hatori ran a hand through his raven hair, quite disturbed from the memory. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "What happens when snow melts?" He muttered to himself with a snort.

"Spring," He immediately glanced up to see her smiling at him, just like she used to. "The answer to your rhetorical or non-rhetorical question to riddle is Spring,"

Hatori looked down at his thermometer, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes. A smiled half heartedly.

Momiji stirred and rubbed his eyes as he sat up. "What's going on?" He mumbled.

"It's time for you to eat something and had your medicine," Hatori instructed packing away his equipment in his ready carry case. He left as soon as he could.

"How are you feeling?" Tohru placed the tray on his lap and tucked part of a napkin over his shirt.

"I've been better. I my head hurt and feels heavy,"

Tohru giggled. "It happens to all of us. I'll leave you eat in peace,"

"No. Please feed me. My arms and hands feel like jelly," he pouted yet he looked out of it for his cute approach. Eyes half lidded which seem to close any second now and lips in a half smile.

Tohru complied with his wish and fee him the warm chicken soup, blowing on each spoonful before she fed him. Next she have him the tablet and glass of water before tucking him.

Silently Shigure watched them and a smile rose to his lips. He strided and sat into at the dinner table where dinner was already and Tohru had told them to eat without her.

"And why are you smiling?" Asked Kyo finding it weird.

"Pray tell Guire," Ayame prodded.

"It's Momiji. It seems that little hole he had in his heart to be filled is slowly being filled," replied Shigure.

"What do you mean?" Enquired Yuki sort of getting the gist.

"Tohru has seemed to be that mother figure he has unconsciously wanted. As we all know the tragedy of his past, this seems to be a good sign,"

* * *

The trip to the lake house had ended. Momiji was much better and back to his self. The group had left their separate ways, back to their normal lives.

Tohru had answered the door and received the mail handing it over to Shigure.

"Hm, bills, advert, oh coupons...and an invitation," he was just about to open the ivory envelope when the telephone rang. "Tohru, do you mind?" Handing the letter to Tohru and placing the rest in the letter holder, Shigure left to answer the phone.

She walked into the living room and sat down to open it. Her lean fingers glided over the red seal until she tore it with her nails.

"What do you have there Miss Honda?" Yuki was the first to ask.

"It's an invitation," she took out the caramel special paper card and began to read aloud as it was for them she was certain. "You are formally invited to the masquerade ball. Please honour us with your presence. Takenga Family,"

"The same political party group?" Kyo voiced

Yuki nodded. "The very same,"

"I'm not going," Kyo simply declined.

"Why not? A masquerade party sounds wonderful! I remember I went to one when I was just five with mom and dad. It's at the same venue," said Tohru happily reminiscing.

"Miss Honda, I'm not quite fond of parties as much so I won't be going,"

"Well you two would have to go...orders by Akito," Shigure interrupted. "The Takenga Political Party will come into to power and soon be supporting Akito and Sohma Crime Syndicate. I just spoke to him and he says both of you will have to go tonight,"

Yuki sighed and Kyo just huffed crossing his arms over his chest, scowl evident.

Yuki glanced at Tohru who was staring at the invitation, in deep thought. "Miss Honda would you like to accompany us?"

"What? Me? But the invitation is for Kyo and you. Besides I wouldn't want to intrude," Tohru politely declined.

"The invitation doesn't specify only us two and don't you want go to a masquerade ball? It will be a wonderful outing for you just before White Day," reasoned Yuki.

Tohru smiled with sigh knowing she couldn't refuse. "Alright, if you insist. Thank you,"

"Wonderful!" Shigure beamed. "I'll call Aya and arrange for a dress and masks,"

* * *

_Preview_

_Tohru gracefully sauntered down the stairs in her baby blue gown which fell from her shoulders, hugged her every curve and flowed from her hips barely touching the ground. Her chestnut brow hair was tied up in a bun adorned with the Ogi Kazanshi , which added the perfect touch. Light make up on her pale face - just eye liner, blush and lipstick. She didn't need make up as her skin had its own natural ethereal glow._

_Yuki and Kyo stood at the foot of the stairs. They hadn't noticed before since Kyo was fidgeting with his tux as he hated wearing them and Yuki adjusting his dice cuff links. It was only when they heard the clanks of her heels that they had glanced up. Surely the felt their hearts skip a beat and accelerate. Their mouths had parted slightly in awe._


	7. Chapter 7

**An Eventful Night or Awaiting Danger?**

Tohru gracefully sauntered down the stairs in her baby blue gown which fell from her shoulders, hugged her every curve and flowed from her hips barely touching the ground. Her chestnut brow hair was tied up in a bun adorned with Ogi Kazanshi, which added the perfect touch. Light make up on her pale face - just eye liner, blush and lipstick. She didn't need make up as her skin had its own natural ethereal glow.

Yuki and Kyo stood at the foot of the stairs. They hadn't noticed before since Kyo was fidgeting with his tux as he hated wearing them and Yuki adjusting his dice cuff links. It was only when they heard the clanks of her heels that they had glanced up. Surely the felt their hearts skip a beat and accelerate. Their mouths had parted slightly in awe.

"Tohru you look wonderful!" Shigure complimented, jarring both men out of their trance.

"Thank you Shigure-San," Tohru blushed slightly looking away shyly. "It's because of Ayame-San's dress and the Ogi Kazanshi Yuki gifted for white day,"

"Honestly Miss Honda...you are beautiful," Yuki said, not wanting her to not believe that fact.

"Aw I'm going to be alone," the older Sohma whined with a pout.

"That's the idea idiot," Kyo scowled. "Can we just go already?" He huffed and was the first out the door.

"When will he ever control that anger of his? It's such a turn off. No wonder he's anti social," Shigure mused.

"Shall we Miss Honda?" Yuki gestured like a gentleman.

"Lead the way," Smiled Tohru.

"Well have fun," Shigure waved from the door as he watched them get inside the awaiting limo, sent by the main house, and leave through the open iron barred gates.

* * *

The three arrived at the venue Alexandera Palace. Once she got out of the limo Kyo and Yuki found the whole wearing a mask at a party ridiculous so opted against it. Tohru found it beautifully mysterious but sided with them on the idea. The place was grand and no less. With tall pillars, Victorian paintings, diamanté chandeliers. People were dressed to their finest formal attire.

"It's just as I remember it," breathed Tohru. It brought back many memories of her past which she had forgotten over the years.

"Can I have this dance?" Yuki presented his hand and Tohru accepted.

"So how do you know this venue?"

"When I was five, I came to a similar masquerade ball with mom and dad. Dad had a few connections and was frequently invited to parties," Tohru bit her lip at the thought of her father. She took a deep breath through her nose before continuing. Tohru smiled trying to hide the grief that came along with the pleasant memory. "I recall getting lost around this palace...it was so dark and eerie in the hallway. I ran into this boy whose face I couldn't see because of the mask...he helped me find my way to the party. I thanked him but he was a little shy. He asked to dance with me seeing everyone else was. It was my first dance...with a boy. He suddenly had to leave...I didn't want him to...silly as it may sound I felt special and a bit happy around him. I followed him to the hallway but all I had in the end was his mask in my hands...he disappeared,"

"It seems you had quite an interesting night," Yuki twirled her gently. He had listened intently and realised he was the boy from her past. Should he mention this to her? A smile rose to his lips at the twist of fate. Him and Tohru had met when they were children. If he didn't remember it until she mentioned it.

"I did. If I only saw his face then just may be...we could have become friends," she sadly smiled, taking that small matter to heart yet to her it meant a cherished memory.

Tohru giggled averting her gaze.

"What's so funny?" Yuki rose a brow.

"It's just dancing with you feels like all those years ago for some reason. Silly huh?"

"Tohru Honda is that you?"

Yuki and Tohru had stopped mid waltz and turned to the unfamiliar voice.

"Yes?" Tohru looked quite confused seeing the young man. She squinted her eyes a bit trying to rack her brain to remember the man. He is good looking no doubt with spiky black hair and sapphire blue crinkled eyes to make any girl weak in her knees. Her eyes widened "Soujiru!"

"Glad to see you remember me," he grinned charmingly.

"Sorry it's been years since I've seen you. I just came back from America and oh sorry Yuki, this is-"

"Soujiru Takenaga...son of Takashi Takenaga, future Politian," his voice reflected a form of spite towards him.

"My reputation precedes me. It's a pleasure to finally meet Yuki Sohma...the apple of Akito Sohma's eye," smirked Soujiru. Yuki's shoulder's tensed hearing the cringe worthy name.

"You two know each other...?" Tohru's gaze shifted between the two men.

"Not personally," Yuki replied nonchalantly.

"Precisely. I'm sure there will be other opportunities for that. Anyway, my uncle would like to have a word with you regarding...some sort of business," Soujiru minded himself knowing of Tohru's presence.

"Alright,"

"He's over there," Souhiru pointed. He turned giving his attention to Tohru. "You look really beautiful. Who knew you would grow up to be this lovely young lady," Tohru blushed at the compliments. "Come, I'm sure my father would like to meet you," he placed his arm around her shoulders leading her along.

Yuki sighed and went over to discuss 'business'. That is what the world believed except their associates and others in their society.

Soujiru tapped his father on the shoulder to grab his attention. He turned looking quite amused from the conversation he was sharing in the group circle of friends.

"Father, I do hope you remember Tohru Honda,"

The man's steel grey eyes studied Tohru until a smile broke out on his face. "Ah yes, Tohru...daughter of Katsuya. Look how much you've grown. Since the death of your father, we lost touch with you and your mother. How is Kyoko? Well I hope,"

"She died a few months ago Takenaga-sama,"

Soujiru and Takashi's expressions became grave at the revelation.

"Oh that is very...tragic. My condolences to you. You must be all alone now," he placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "You can come live with us if you like. It would be an honour to have the daughter of such a wise and intelligent man live with us,"

"No that's okay. I mean I already have a place to stay. Thank you for offering. It means a lot to me,"

"Well if you need anything...we're here for you always,"

Tohru smiled at the kindness. "Thank you very much. Your words mean a lot,"

They spoke a bit longer and then Takashi pushed his son to waltz with Tohru. She was fine until something orange caught her eyes and she looked over Soujiru's shoulder to see Kyo standing alone in one spot watching the party from afar. She felt the strong need to go to him and not let him stay alone for another moment.

"Excuse me," she excused her herself, picked her dress up slightly and trudged over to the red eyed man who looked quite surprised momentarily until he slipped on his mask of indifference.

She stood beside him her gaze focused on the people. She was nervous, why always around him? It was like waking on eggshells around him. So unpredictable and an anger to add.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be dancing with that pretty boy?"

"Oh I just wanted to...take a break and stand with you,"

Kyo scoffed. "You don't have to feel sorry for me. I'm not some loner. I choose to be alone,"

"I'm not. I want to be with you...I mean stand beside you," her cheeks felt warm. "I really don't feel sorry for you. I admire your confidence to do whatever you like," Kyo half smirked and snorted.

"Kyo would you like to dance?" Tohru offered her hand and smiled expectantly.

At first he was taken aback then annoyed. "No,"

Her gaze dropped and she turned away. His rejection felt a bit overwhelming. She sighed knowing she should get used to some disappointment in life.

Kyo felt guilty for his harsh decline. He sighed. He should really control himself and not snap at her. He needed to keep his anger in check. "Tohru look...I" he turned to face her hoping not to see a sad expression on her face. She was gone and out of his sight. At first he was anxious, frantic even. He began to look for her and apologise. The moment she had entered his life and began to be around him, he had began to listen more to his conscious. Feelings such as remorse, regret and concern were seeping their way into his heart. As much he struggled to be as cold hearted as he once was it was becoming like a inner conflict.

She wasn't among the swarm of people as he saw it. Knowing her, she would want to be somewhere quiet and peaceful, less claustrophobic and away from inaudible murmurs and chortles.

There she stood leaning over the balcony over looking the maze and gardens. She really looked marvellous in the moonlight, not that he'd admit it. Compliments weren't really that easy for him. The only time he does show his praise and admiration is when he examines a new model of a gun.

"Hey you, it's time to leave. I've had more than enough,"

Kyo closed his eyes momentarily and sighed in frustration. _Great timing rat!_

* * *

There was silence in the limo. Neither one talked, not that they would have such stimulating conversations together anyway. Yuki and Kyo stared out the opposite windows at the darkness and the forest trees whizzing by. Tohru stared and fidgeting with her clutch handbag. The boys wanted to talk to her but kept putting it off knowing of the other's presence.

"Miss Honda...?"

Tohru straightened at the call of her name and turned her gaze to the man who addressed her formally. "Yes Yuki,"

"You may find this intrusive but...how do you know Soujiru?"

"His father and my father were acquaintances. I've known him since we were children as our families used to meet...mostly at parties. Our lifestyles weren't that different until my dad passed away...then mom and I adjusted to living a simple life. It was easy for her as she had been used to it before she met dad,"

"They're very nice people. Takenaga-sama offered for me to stay with his family," Yuki and Kyo had widened their eyes and stared expectantly at her to hear her decision. Tohru giggled. "I declined. It would've been rude to just move out and leave you both and Shigure-San. I'm happy where I am for now. Takenaga-sama even proposed a marriage meeting between Soujiru and I,"

"What did you decide?" Asked Kyo indifferently.

"I'm not sure," shrugged Tohru. "Soujiru is a nice man to keep any girl happy but... I just don't think I prefer an arranged marriage," she blushed at the thought of marriage.

Unexpectedly the limo was hit from behind making them jolt forward. Thank goodness for seat belts. From the tinted windows they make out two black cars on either side ramming in to them. Tohru let a small scream escape her lips as she lurched forward from the impact her fragile body couldn't endure.

"What the fuck?!" Kyo cursed he locked his jaw and gripped the seat.

"Where are the bodyguards?!" Yuki gritted his teeth holding to the side bar. He was more worried for Tohru's safety. Who knew they would be attacked? Besides it was in the middle of nowhere on a deserted road. Yuki pressed a button and the black glass separating them from the driver reeled down. He could see the front clearly. "What's going on? Where is security?"

"Sir I have no idea!" The chauffeur panicked. A few cars barricaded the front forcing the already scared chauffeur to come to a screeching halt.

"We're being ambushed," Yuki announced.

"Just Great!" Kyo mocked sarcastically punching the window in frustration.

Tohru bit her lip and clutched a fistful of her dress. Fear and worry evident in her eyes and paling face.

Things seemed bleak. Their chances of escape slim. What were they going to now with no back up?


End file.
